


Traces of ash

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: ‘Daniel hyung thinks I helped him the most in being mentally strong? Haha! I don’t know about that but I really play games when I feel down or stressed. And hyung enjoys it too so I just tag him along whenever I feel like it. I didn’t know it makes him feel the same way too. I’m happy about it. Oh and I really like seeing him in a good mood always and I think I should be the one saying that he’s the one who really kept me sane all this time. Having hyung around me makes me feel safe, I don’t think I can ever live without Daniel hyung beside me.’





	Traces of ash

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from Taeyeon's Fire. :)
> 
> Also, please don't hate me too much.

_“Former Wanna One Center, Kang Daniel has taken hiatus months after the group ended their promotions. LM Entertainment has releases statement that they are taking legal actions to malicious comments, articles or posts directed to the artist which caused stress to the idol resulting to his break from his schedules.”_ The reporter on the screen delivered.

Daniel sighs and throws the remote beside him.

His phone’s screen lit up and displays: [Ong hyung is calling…]

Knowing what it’s all about, Daniel still picks up the call from his hyung.

“Ya! Where are you? Don’t watch the news no matter what.”

“You’re late, hyung. I already saw it.”

“W-what…hey no…”

“It’s okay. My manager told me it’ll come out soon.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s all my fault…”

“No, don’t say that.”

“Please tell me I’m stupid, hyung.”

“You’re not stupid, Daniel. Well, sometimes yes but not on this one. We’re here for you, buddy.”

“Thanks hyung. But…”

Daniel takes a deep breath. Making sure he won’t choke himself to cry even at the mention of his name.

“…how about Jihoon?”

“Niel-ah…”

“Hyung, I fucked up so hard. Everything I worked hard for, gone with just a single mistake. And now, Jihoon. Hyung I don’t even know if I can even send a single message to him.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. Everything will pass like nothing happened. You know that…Jihoon…he’s strong. You said he’s helped you a lot for being a strong-minded person. I’m sure he’s just as strong. Don’t worry.”

“Can I even get up from here, hyung?”

“You will, buddy. Let’s have a drink when I get back to Seoul, huh?”

“Thanks hyung.”

 

 

 

********

 

 

_“Jihoon-ah, please open the door. I’m begging you.”_

_“Niel-ah, please don’t do this. Let’s leave Jihoon alone for now. He’s not even alone, Woojin is inside.”_

_“No, hyung. I want to talk to Jihoon. Jihoon-ah please!” Daniel flails, trying to break free from his members’ hold._

 

_*******_

 

_“How did this happen?” His manager asked._

_“I don’t know! Hyung, have you tried the police? Maybe that girl is framing me! I don’t even know her!” Daniel protested._

_“Then why are you with her?! You don’t even know her!”_

_“Daniel, we already had her tested and your DNA is found inside her.” A lawyer present in the meeting said._

_“NO! That was a mistake! She’s just after the money…” Daniel was in panic._

_“…hyung can we just pay her instead? Just so this whole thing can end? That’s what she wants for sure!”_

_“What about the baby? What about the baby, Kang Daniel!!”_

_“I…no…hyung, I…”_

_“Damn it, of all people this has to happen to you.” The manager storms out of the room leaving only Daniel with the lawyer._

_‘This can’t be happening’ Daniel think._

_“For now, we’ll stay low and make sure the public doesn’t know about this. We’ll come up with something.”_

_********_

[Minhyun hyung is calling…]

“Oh hyung?”

“Jihoon-ah did you…”

“Saw the news? Yeah, hyung.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m not, to be honest, but what good does it bring me if I let this bother me?” Jihoon faked a chuckle.

“Daniel doesn’t want this, you know that. He loves you and only you, you know that Jihoon-ah.”

“I know, hyung. I know it so much it hurts me.”

“Jihoon-ah…”

“…cuz no matter how much we love each other doesn’t matter now. He will have to take responsibility. And he will have a family. Something I cannot give him no matter what.”

“You know that’s not true, Hoon-ah. Just give it some time I’m sure they will fix this. Then you and Daniel can go back to the way you guys were like before, yeah?”

“Can we, really?”

Jihoon imagines his time together with Daniel but in a future setting. It was perfect, just the two of them but the image turns dark as he sees a woman holding a kid, their kid.

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I will have to go, I’m in a photoshoot.”

“Call me later, okay?”

“Okay.”

Jihoon was not in a photoshoot or even at any schedule at that day. He brought his phone up and taps a video he saved from a while back. He plays the recording…

_‘…Even if I don’t ask him to play games with me, he’ll come to me first and play 1 round and then sleep. Then he knows I’ll be in a good mood the next day. Jihoon gave me the biggest help in doing mental management while doing promotions with Wanna One.’_

Jihoon smiled but a bead of tear falls on his cheek.

He dials a number…

“Hyung, you still have that unreleased video of me that didn’t make it in the VCR right?”

“Can you send it to me?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel jolts up as he sees Jihoon’s name come up on the screen of his phone.

Jihoon sent a video. He quickly tapped the play button…

‘Daniel hyung thinks I helped him the most in being mentally strong? Haha! I don’t know about that but I really play games when I feel down or stressed. And hyung enjoys it too so I just tag him along whenever I feel like it. I didn’t know it makes him feel the same way too. I’m happy about it. Oh and I really like seeing him in a good mood always and I think I should be the one saying that he’s the one who really kept me sane all this time. Having hyung around me makes me feel safe, I don’t think I can ever live without Daniel hyung beside me.’

The video ended. Daniel felt like sobbing but as the video closed down, there was another message from Jihoon and it reads…

[I’m wishing you all the best for your future, Daniel hyung. Live a good life :) Thank you for everything.]

Daniel immediately calls Jihoon’s number but sadly, the number is unavailable anymore…

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually based on a dream I had this morning because I got too stressed knowing that Daniel went through mental stress but I'm glad that LM Ent is taking legal actions about this...
> 
> Please don't hate me for this...


End file.
